


We Were Meant To Tell Them, But I Messed It Up

by LovelyJehan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, British spelling, Genderfluid!Jehan, Happy Ending, I think that covers it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Multi, Secret Relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are in a secret relationship, they were going to tell their friends at the next meeting, but Enjolras stuffed things up and Grantaire gets injured. </p><p>I'm sorry I really can't summarise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jehan had been friends with Èponine and Grantaire since he could remember. They were _always_ there for one another, it was no secret that all three of them had difficult home/family problems. Èponine’s parents were crude, abusive, con-artists and roped Èponine into stealing and almost killing people in order to become richer. She would always put up brave and unkind fronts, but Èponine was kind and helpful. 

Grantaire’s parents couldn’t care less about their son, they both did drugs and were alcoholics and they beat Grantaire terribly. The reason Grantaire drank and was so self conscious was because of them. Although Grantaire drank and was cynical, he could never lash out on someone like his parents did to him, he couldn’t bear the thought of someone having to go through what he had to. Grantaire would often argue with the leader of the revolution, Enjolras, but he was careful to make sure he never insulted the leader or the cause directly. 

Jehan’s parents were not excepting of the fact that he was gender fluid, they did not except how he wore his hair in braids, often with flowers, his love for poetry and his love for nature and the world. Jehan was such a sweet person, he was always able to see the good in everyone and everything. If Jehan’s parents saw him wearing a dress or skirt, they would tell her to take it off, or call her a ‘he.’ Jehan may have a strong love for pastels, stationary and tea, but if you insulted him or his friends there would be absolute hell to pay. 

All three of them were extremely close and shared a flat together because they were not funded by their parents and all their jobs had extremely low pay. Today Jehan was in the flat alone, Èponine had gone out with Cosette, as the pair were friends and Grantaire was with Feuilly and Bahorel. 

Jehan decided that he would have to get dressed sooner or later and he decided that now would be the best time because Courfeyrac was coming to pick him up for the meeting. Jehan had decided it would be a ‘she’ day today so she raided her wardrobe and found a skater dress, the bust was black with white polka dots, underneath that was a red belt and the rest of the dress was just white. 

She wore a red pair of flats and a brown satchel, Jehan had her hair in her signature braid and wore a flower crown with it. Just a she placed it on her head the doorbell rang and she knew it was Courfeyrac, but it was not Courfeyrac instead it was Enjolras carrying a very bloodied looking Grantaire.

“I am sorry, it’s not Courfeyrac, Jehan, but I found Grantaire like this in the street and I couldn’t leave him there.” Enjolras said.

“Oh don’t be sorry Enjolras, bring him through. You say you found him in the street yet he told me he was going to see Bahorel and Feuilly and then they would make their way to the meeting together.” Jehan said, puzzled.

“Oh.” Enjolras replied.

Jehan didn’t think Grantaire would lie to her, but she couldn’t be sure. Grantaire had a small habit of bending the truth a little. Jehan decided to text Feuilly and ask if Grantaire was supposed to meet him.

 

_To: Feuilly_

_From: Jehan_

_Was R supposed to meet up with you and Bahorel?_

 

The reply was quick.

 

_To: Jehan_

_From: Feuilly_

_No. Why?_

 

_To: Feuilly_

_From: Jehan_

_E just brought him back here, saying that he found R in the street. He’s all bloodied._

 

_To: Jehan_

_From: Feuilly_

_IS HE OK?_

 

_To: Feuilly_

_From: Jehan_

_I’m not sure. Enjolras is on the phone to ‘Ferre and Joly I believe._

 

_To: Jehan_

_From: Feuilly_

_Tell me how R is when you find out._

 

_To: Feuilly_

_From: Jehan_

_Will do._

 

Èponine entered the flat just as Jehan sent his last text to Feuilly, it was clear that Èponine looked surprised when she laid eyes on Enjolras, who now sitting on the lounge, and Grantaire who was laying on his lap.

“What the hell is going on?” She demanded.

“Enjolras just came over with Grantaire because he found Grantaire in the street all bloodied. Joly and ‘Ferre are on their way.” Jehan explained. 

“Oh, but R said he was going to go with Feuilly and Bahorel to the meeting.” Èponine said.

“I know, I was just texting Feuilly. He told me that they weren’t going out.” Jehan replied. 

“Oh God. What did he get himself into?” Èponine questioned, asking no one at all. 

“I don’t know Èp.” 

Jehan then glanced at Enjolras, who looked quite distressed by the matter and that was new. If this was anyone else Enjolras would be upset, sure, but not like this. Èponine and Jehan were both thinking the same thing and they knew the other one was too, ‘does this mean that Enjolras could feel the same way about Grantaire?’ They would have to wait and see. 

The doorbell rang and Jehan went to answer it. She found Combeferre and Courfeyrac standing at the door. 

“Come in.” Jehan said and the two boys stepped inside. Jehan closed the door behind them. 

“Enjolras is in the lounge room.” Jehan said and Combeferre advanced to it, Courfeyrac stayed to talk to Jehan.

“Hi, love.” Courfeyrac said before giving Jehan a peck on the lips.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Jehan said and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lounge room. 

The doorbell went off again and this time Èponine answered it and bought Joly through to the lounge room. Most of the Les Amis group was now in the shared living room of Jehan, Èponine and Grantaire. The three of them, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly were now also in the living room. Marius, Cosette, Feuilly, Bahorel, Bossuet and Musichetta were not present, they had all heard from _someone_ as to what had happened and the reaming six decided it was best to give Grantaire some space as he was unconscious and seven people would already be there when or _if_ he woke up. 

The room was silent as Joly and Combeferre assessed Grantaire and the damage that had been inflicted onto him. Courfeyrac gave Jehan a reassuring squeeze of the hand. It was still unclear as to how Grantaire got into the state that he was in, everyone, even those who were not present, was anxiously awaiting some sort of news that Grantaire would be alright. Enjolras was still looking distressed and Courfeyrac was shooting him a reassuring look. It was Joly who broke the silence,

“Grantaire has a few cuts and bruises, they are not serious injuries, however it appears that he may have hit his head and he is in a coma. He should wake up from it soon, but the real question is when, as none of us seem to know how he got like this. However I think that it is best if we take R to the hospital.” Joly said.

“So what I’m hearing from this is you _think_ he’s okay, but you want to take him to the hospital. I’m pretty sure that that is not fucking okay.” Èponine said, angrily.

“‘Ponine, calm down. It is better to take him there in _case_ anything goes wrong.” Combeferre said. 

“Calm down. What do you mean calm down? One of my best friends is in a fucking coma and _you_ want to take him to the fucking hospital! How do you expect me to stay calm, when this is the same person who drinks himself stupid almost every evening because of-” 

“-Èponine that is enough! Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence. Combeferre and Joly are right, Grantaire is better off waking from his coma in a hospital bed than here because if something goes wrong you and I are fucked.” Jehan said

Èponine made no reply, she knew that they were all right and she knew she was just about to spill Grantaire’s, not so secret, secret. Enjolras was the only one that did not know about it and it was supposed to be kept that way. 

“Right, Combeferre and I will drive R to the hospital, Courfeyrac, you text everyone else what is going on and meet us there.” Joly instructed.

Combeferre and Joly carried Grantaire to Joly’s car, Combeferre gave his car keys to Enjolras who was going to drive himself and Courfeyrac, Èponine and Jehan had both declined his invitation and decided to walk there, but not before talking with each other.

“I’m so fucking scared, Jehan.” Èponine whispered, when the others had left.

“I know, honey. I know.” Jehan replied as he hugged her. 

“I almost spilled the secret, but I’m just so scared. I know R can fight, but he probably drank a lot. I know he’s been in comas before, but I am scared that this time he might not wake up.” 

“We have to think positively, okay? This is _Grantaire_ we are talking about, he’s a strong person mentally. He’ll be alright.” Jehan said.

Èponine just nodded and the pair silently walked out of the apartment towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly three days since Grantaire was emitted to the hospital, not that Enjolras was counting. He refused to move from the stiff, wooden chair that was next to Grantaire’s hospital bed. It had come as a shock to everyone because the pair were notorious for getting into arguments at the Musian meetings. 

Enjolras was quite torn up by the whole situation and it wasn’t clear as to why. The rest of their friends had put down betting money as to why Enjolras was upset, the main bet was that Enjolras secretly had feelings for Grantaire, or better yet that Enjolras and Grantaire were in a secret relationship. 

“Enjolras, you need to rest.” Combeferre said, when he was doing his rounds at the hospital. “Go home and have a propers nights rest and some proper food. If R wakes up you’ll be one of the first to be notified.”

Enjolras did not answer, instead he stared blankly ahead at the blindingly white walls. 

“Enjolras, it wasn’t a suggestion.” Combeferre said, curtly, before walking back out and Enjolras could faintly hear him talking to someone on the phone, but the words would not sink into his brain. 

“R, I’m so, so sorry. I can’t believe I said what I did. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it at all. I-I-I love you. I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me, I’ve overheard quiet whispers that if you don’t wake up soon, your life support will be turned off. I’m a fucking idiot. Three days ago, we were supposed to walk in to the Musian together hand-in-hand and tell our friends of our relationship, but I had to go and yell at you and fuck everything up. ‘Taire, please don’t leave me. I need you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Enjolras said, taking Grantaire’s limp hand in his own and tears forming in his eyes. Little did he know that there were three of his friends listening intently from the door. 

“Fuck yes! I called it.” Said Courfeyrac.

“Shut up, he’s going to hear you, idiot.” Replied Jehan.

“Let’s just count to ten and then go inside, so he doesn’t work out that we know.” Èponine said.

“When did you get so logical?” Asked Jehan.

“I can be smart when I need to. How do you think I got through school?” 

Courfeyrac and Jehan rolled their eyes and the trio walked in. When the door opened Enjolras’ head snapped up.

“You look like hell.” Courfeyrac said. 

“Courf!” Jehan said.

“He’s right, Jehan.” Enjolras replied, “I was just thinking about heeding to Combeferre’s advice and going home to sleep.”

“Don’t mind us.” Courfeyrac said, feeling like it was _his_ fault that Enjolras was now suddenly deciding to go home. 

“No, no. I’ll see you guys later.” Enjolras said, dismissively. 

“Okay, sweet dreams. If he wakes up someone will let you know.” Jehan sweetly, said. 

“Thanks, Jehan. Have a nice day, guys.”  Enjolras said, as he tiredly walked out of the hospital room for the first time in about three days. 

“So, are we ever going to tell them we know?” Asked Courfeyrac.

“Nope. No way. Unless you want to be killed by either one of them.” Èponine replied.

“You are both aware that there have been studies that people who are unconscious or in a coma can hear what you are saying.” Jehan said. 

“I guess the cat is out of the bag. Just don’t tell anyone else, _especially_ Marius.” Èponine said. 

The couple nodded their heads in a silent agreement with the brunette girl. The trio stayed for a few hours, said hello and had a few short conversations with Combeferre and Joly when they did their hospital rounds. 

“Come on, let’s leave Grantaire. We can’t keep coming back here, doing nothing. _He_ wouldn’t want that.” Èponine said.

“Alright.” Sighed Jehan and with that the trio left as Enjolras returned. 

“Back so soon?” Combeferre asked when he saw Enjolras. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t really sleep. I did some work instead, I went for a walk and ate.” Enjolras said. 

Combeferre rolled his eyes. 

“‘Ponine, Courf and Jehan just left.” 

Enjolras made no reply and instead walked towards Grantaire’s hospital room. He sat down and took Grantaire’s hand, he played on his phone for a while and then he heard movement. At first he thought it was someone outside, he looked over at the door and instead found Grantaire shifting around and he saw Grantaire’s eyes open. 

“Apollo?” 

“Oh my god!” Enjolras exclaimed.

“Enj, where am I?” Grantaire asked, dazed and confused.

“You’re in the hospital. I came to find you after I had upset you three days ago, but you were unconscious and bleeding. You were in a coma. I’m so glad you’re awake. They were talking about turning off your life support and I thought I was going to lose you and - I’m probably overwhelming you right now, I’m going to find Combeferre or Joly. I’ll be back.” Enjolras said, quickly and he rose out of the chair in search to find Joly or Combeferre.

Grantaire sat up, processing what Enjolras had just said. He remembered hearing Èponine, Jehan and Courfeyrac talk, they knew. Grantaire wondered if he should tell Enjolras. He then decided that there was no reason to, for all he knew it could have been a joke or a dream, considering he just awoke from a three day coma. Why the hell was he on life support? He didn’t think his injuries were life-threatening, but the again, he didn’t exactly know the extent of them. 

Enjolras returned a moment later with Combeferre. 

“How are you feeling?” Combeferre asked.

“A little sore. My head hurts.” Grantaire replied.

“Did you tell him that he was in a coma for three days?”

“Yes I did.” Enjolras replied.

“Okay, do you know what date it is?” Combeferre asked Grantaire. 

“Yeah it’s the um fourth of May, 2009.” Came the reply.

“Okay. Well we’ll get Joly to check over you and then we will know when you can go.” 

“Alright.” 

Combeferre left. 

“Thank the heavens you’re okay. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I love you. I can’t believe that you’re actually okay.” Enjolras said.

“It’s totally not your fault. I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” 

“No, it _is_ my fault. If I didn’t yell at you, you wouldn’t have stormed out and I wouldn’t have found you lying unconscious.” 

“Yeah, but if _I_ didn’t walk out you wouldn’t have found me unconscious.” Grantaire replied.

Enjolras sighed. “It was _my_ fault. Not yours, okay?” 

Grantaire made no reply and instead opened his arms. 

“But what if-”

“-We were going to tell them anyway.” Grantaire pointed out, before Enjolras could finish.

Enjolras did not reply and instead chose to sit with Grantaire in the hospital bed, the darker haired man, enveloping his arms around Enjolras’ torso. He lent against Grantaire’s chest and Grantaire smiled down at him. Joly and Combeferre decided to enter at that moment and they smiled, but didn’t comment on it. 

“Glad to see you’re finally awake, R.” Joly said. 

“Glad to be awake.” Grantaire responded. 

“Okay, I’m just going to have to check you and make sure you can pass the requirements so you can go home.” 

“Alright.” 

“Enjolras you’re going to have to move.” Joly said.

Enjolras moved, but it was reluctant. He knew, however, that if he moved Grantaire would get checked and would probably get to go home.

~*~

Joly kept Grantaire at the hospital for one more night, just in case something happened. Nothing did. By now the entirety of the Les Amis knew about Enjolras and Grantaire’s secret relationship and each person squealed and congratulated them in their own time. 

It was nice, not having to hide it, Enjolras thought. It was nice being able to walk into their meeting, that afternoon, with their hands linked together and Enjolras beaming down at his beautiful boyfriend. They walked there, to the Musian, talking about nothing in particular and stopping every once and a while to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. 

No one said anything when they walked in late, only a few raised eyebrows, which Enjolras shot down with a stern look on his face. Grantaire took his usual spot at the back, with Jehan, Feuilly and Bahorel. Nothing had really changed much because Grantaire kept shooting Enjolras’ ideas down and in turn Enjolras would lecture Grantaire, but that was the way things should be. Enjolras’ needed someone to challenge his ideals to make better ones and Grantaire needed a space to let all his bottled up emotions go. Sometimes, only very rarely, did Grantaire believe in some of the plans the group had come up with, he never told anyone and continued to shoot the ideas down.

Everything was as it should be. After the meeting Enjolras and Grantaire were the last to leave. Enjolras kissed Grantaire and said a quiet apology, in relation to his harsh wrds. Grantaire didn’t mind, he never really did, only when it attacked him directly, but Enjolras would never do that to him now and that thought was satisfying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic. I've been meaning to post it for ages and I finally did, constructive criticism would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
